Mechanical coupling of various types of machine devices typically use gearing systems. Rotational mechanical energy can be transferred between machines in a manner that allows the rpm levels of the rotational mechanical energy to be adjusted.
Gears, however, are limited to rotational speeds of approximately 100,000 rpm. In fact, highly polished and specially designed gears must be used to reach these high rotational speeds. High speed rotational devices that have rotational speeds of above 100,000 exist in numerous different environments. Hence, there is a need to couple these high rotational speeds to other machines and other devices at rotational speeds in which standard gearing systems can be used.